


Teamwork

by such_heights



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, Subtitles Available, girl friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: All my girls unite.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaystheocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/gifts).



[download as 84MB zipped .mp4](http://such-heights.com/BSC%20-%20Teamwork%20-%20such%20heights%20%28large%29.zip)

[download as 200MB zipped .mp4](http://such-heights.com/BSC%20-%20Teamwork%20-%20such%20heights%20%28small%29.zip)

Song by Mackenzie Ziegler, [lyrics available here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mackenzieziegler/teamwork.html).


End file.
